Deadly Eyes
by Pineappleluvuh
Summary: Alice appeared with many wounds, and she has a bounty for her; 5 billion jewel. There's only one problem; she barely has any memories! Confusion spreads as she gets different dreams with the same messages, but which ones are real? What's her power? Council want her so much? And most importantly, who is she? Rewritten.
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

**Hey! This is a much better version of Deady Eyes! I got a PM saying that my story sucked; for the sake of no hate mail for that person, I will not say any names. I am actually** ** _sooo_** **grateful to that person because then nobody would read my stories and I'd be getting** ** _soooo_** **many unwanted cyber bullying. So, thanks! Also, thank you all for putting up with my other failure story, with not much detail. After writing "Into the Unknown" with Vanillamon, I have gotten sooo much better. Since school started, I probably will only be updating on weekends every other week. So enjoy a** ** _better_** **version of Deadly Eyes!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail except fo my own character, whom you will know in this chapter.**

 **Prologue: The new beginning**

 _Drip Drop_

It was pouring outside as a young girl rushed through town. Hundreds of fliers were scattered around Fiore, not just any flier, a _wante_

 _d_ flier.

"Come out, come out little girl," a man called out as he slowly followed this girl with a blade in his hand. "Where are you?" He sang in a creepy tone.

The girl tripped over a flier and fell into a puddle. "B-but I never did anything wrong..." She whispered as she stared at her reflection. After hearing the man's calls for her, she quickly picked herself up and ran away as her injured bare feet splashed into the puddles.

 _Pitter Patter_

It was now pouring.

"Where are you? I won't get maaad!" He bloodthirsty man sang once again, but the notes no longer made tunes; they were sounds of greed.

After several laps around town, the girl alowly slowed down. "I... can't run... anymore..." The young girl panted. If this continued, who knows what the magic council would do to her. There was only one thing she knew; they wouldn't let a _monster_ like her be released. She stopped to catch her breath. At that moment, the man disappeared and grabbed the girl. Clearly this man was a mage. He thrusted the blade into her back and the girl immediately fell. Her blood was pouring onto the ground, but was soon was washed away by the rain.

He grinned, satisfied with his effort so far. He then pointed his dagger at the girl's left eye. "Wouldn't want you to get away after all my progress." He smirked.

Just as he was about to get rid of the raven haired girl's eyesight, a small flame was blasted at the man and he crashed into the wall, but he still had a long way to go before he was dead. A flaming bird was perched on the side of the roof.

"Hurry up and run!" It yelled, obviously irritated with the girl's performance so far.

The girl nodded and slowly limped away, and soon, the bird followed.

"Take a left," it instructed.

The girl held her wound and limped to the right. Her vision was getting foggy from the loss of blood.

"Idiot! Don't you know your left from your right?' A boy scolded. He looked aound the same age as her. He quickly carried her as the psyco came.

The girl's conscious was slowly fading away.

"We're almost there! Stay with me!" He quietly yelled, the bird looked at the girl and flew to the nearest to find the nearest "safe" building.

"Not you too Kasai! The irritated boy yelled in frustration.

"Calm down Katsumi. There's a nearby guild that's close by. They don't really listen to the Magic Council, so bring her there!" It calmly said as it directed Katsumi to the place it found.

The girl's eyes closed and her body fell limp.

"Sh*t. Sh*t. SH*T!" Katsumi cursed.

She was unconscious, thankfully not dead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Flashback, btw)

A toddlee walked with her mother through the town, but no one had a face.

"Get this bird, last one of its kind for 15,000,000 jewel!" A merchant yelled. There was a huge crowd around the merchant. The girl let go of hermother's hand and fought her way through the crowd. In a cage was a flaming bird, with an annoyed expression on its face. "Get me out of here. You, kid, hurry up and help me, you're the best chance I've got." The girl quickly kicked the merchant in the face and grabbed the cage. She ran into the forest.

"You're free now," she whispered as she opened the cage. The bird immediately flew out and disappeared.

"Such a selfish bird." A voice commented as he watched the bird fly away.

There was a boy standing there with foreign clothes. His face was blurry to her, as well as everyone else including herself, but she could tell that he had dity blonde hair.

"Who are you?"the girl asked.

"You first." He said.

The girl rolled her eyes and replied, "I'm Alice."

"I'm -"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The girl woke up wih bandages on her stomach. "So, I'm Alice..."she whispered, and soon fell back to sleep.

 **It's still kinda short... Oh well, it was just the prologue. I would** ** _LOVE_** **to read your thoughts on this story. Also, if you want romance, I'll give you romance if you ask, no need to be shy. II'm actually kinda awkward when it comes to these author's notes, so I'll end here. Once again, please review! It's really helpful to me, so please do! ;)**

 **~Pineappleluvuh**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the loooooong wait on uploading this series. A lot's been going on, school, clubs, and etc. Oh, and Vanillamon is very sorry for not uploading in a few months, I talked to him/her during school and they saaid that they are sorry. Now, if your not reading Into the Unknown, make sure you do. It has my character and Vanillamon's character all mixed into one. It's a choose your own ending story, so check it out. Anyways, Just so this doesn't turn into an advertisement, let' continue, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my respectful characters, the rest is all Hiro Mashima.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The young girl's eyes slowly opened as she regained conscious. With a straight face, she searched around the room. Just as she got up, the door swung open. Walking in, was a young white haired girl peering on with a cheerful smile on her face. "You're awake! She said happily. "Looks like your almost done healkng thanks to Wendy's magic! When you first got here, you had cuts and bruises all over."

She set clothes and shoes on the counter and walked over to the almost recovered patient. "I'm Mirajane, but you can call me are?"

The girl stared blankly at Mira, then stared at the floor. Mira nervously laughed. She remembered herself and a woman she couldn't seem to remember walking through town. There was quite a gap between them. The tiny girl caught glimpse of something fiery, then drfted away from the unrecognizable woman.

"Get this unique bird starting at 5,000,000 jewel!" A merchant yelled loudly. An auction was going on.

"5,000,000 jewel!" A man yelled.

"5,050,000 !" a woman yelled.

"6,000,000!" Somone from the crowd shouted.

The bid kept on going up until it made 100,000,000 jewel. Th auction was set up.

"Do I hear 110, 000,000? 3! 2! 1! Sold to the man in the purple cloak!" The merchant replied happily.

The bird had a " _kill-me-now"_ look on its face as the merchant picked up the cage with a smirk. Just as he was about to hand over the c

age, the girl kicked the merchant in the face, which made a Snapping noise, and grabbed the bird, then took off in a sprint.

"CATCH HER!" the merchant screamed. A huge crowd of his team went off to catch her

 ***pant*** the girl ran through bushes of thorns, which grazed her face and body, as she huffed and puffed through the obstacles.

She ran into a cave, and set the cage down on a rock. As she opened the cage, she whispered, "You're free now." Right as she said those words, the bird spread its wings and took off as if it were a falling star. She smiled in relief.

A hand suddenly grabbed her arm tightly and said, "I got you now, brat!"

She tried to pull away, but his grip was far too strong. After several attempts to break free of his grip, he grabbed her neck and lifted her in the air. "Do you know how much money I lost because of you, BRAT? Do you know how much time and effort it took me to catch that immortal bird?" He asked angrily as she struggled to break free of his grip. "Do you know how much time I spent trying to find the only one of its kind?"

He raised his hand.

Bam!

She tightly closed her eyes, but opened one in confusion.

"Will you just let the kid go?" A voice asked. There was a boy who looked around his late teenage years.

"Who are you to interfere?" The greedy merchant asked impatiently.

"Tch. Man, and here I was about to find clues... How annoying." He sighed.

He disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared behind the merchant. Bam! He dropped the girl, who immediatly gasped for air once released.

"Hmph. Acting all tough when it only took two hits to knock him out." He looked at the girl. "Why on earth would you cause mischief when you can't even defend yourself? You're probably around 6. Who are you?" He asked.

She hesitated, but then answered, "When you ask for someone's name, you should say yours first."

"Rude little brat. Fine. I'm Syosuke." He replied, obviously annoyed that he was stood up to by someone _younger_ than himself. "Who are you?"

'I have no name..." she muttered.

Syosuke thought for a second, then replied, "You're Alice from now on because you're a disobediant brat."

She looked at him with a somewhat happy look, but then it disappeared into her normal straight face.

"Well then _brat_ , see you later." He waved as he walked out of the cave.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"My name is Alice." She whispered.

"Alice. What a pretty name!" She smiled, but then perked up a few seconds later. "Oh I forgot! The guild master wants to see you. I don't quite know the details, but youu can go after you get dressed."

She left the room after she gave Alice directions ln how to get there. _Take a left, go up the stairs, and go into the first door to the right._

Easy enough right? Wrong! Alice wandered the whole building several times, but strangely couldn't find that door to the left.

"Maybe I need to take another left?" She thought aloud.

 **1 hour later...**

Alice wandered around the guild for a while now, but still hhasn't found the Master's office. "I feel like I've been here before." She thought while looking at the statue that read "Fiore's Srongest Guild" at the way bottom it had the initial "R" on it.

"Ummm. Excuse me? I've been watching you and you've wandered around the same area for an hour now... Do you need some help?" A blue haired girl asked shyly. She looked younger than she was.

Alice was skeptical, but then answered in a quiet voice. "I need to...umm... visit the guild master's office. Can you umm.. maybe take me there?"

The girl nodded. She stood jn front of the door, which was 5 feet away from where she was standing, and said, "This is it."

Alice thanked her as she opened the door.

"Took ya long enough!" A short old man greeted gleefully.

Alice looked at him with her straight fae, as usual, and said. "My name is Al-"

"I know very well who you are. I'm Makarov, Fairy Tail's guildmaster." He interrupted as he turned around to look at the window. He tossed a flier towards her.

 **WANTED ALIVE**

 **ALICE (Last name is unknown)**

 **Age 14, long black hair and an eyepatch**

 **Last seen: downtown**

 **REWARD: 5 BILLION JEWEL**

"Not a very detailed explanation, but I found this in one of a very well known brat's hands." He chuckled. Let me cut

to the chase; I want you to join Fairy Tail."

Alice gave him a confuzzled look. "How do you know so much about me?"

He looked at her and laughed, as if her question was a very obvious, stupid question. "I go to meetings a few tkmes a month. They told me a lot about you. We can protect you from getting captured, besides, you have nowhere to go , right?"

Alice nodded.

"So will you join?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

She hesitated for a brief moment, and then nodded. Master Makarov grinned happily as he told her to go downstairs to get her guild , once again, she wandered the guild.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Death... Pain... Agony... Hatred... I'll make sure you regret living, Alice."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Finally here." Alice muttered. Once again, she walked around the guild.

"Oh, there you are Alice. Master told me about you joining Fairy Tail." A familiar white haired girl cheerfully grinned. "What co

lor do you want?"

Alice's eyes skimmed the different color varieties. On reflex, she answered, "Cobalt blue."

A somewhat wam stamp pressed on her arm as it release a colorful light. "All done!"

She thanked Mira, and then made her way through the exit, for she hasn't gone out for a few days.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The people scrambled around town as if in a reeaalllyyy big hurry and shoved one another. 'More different than I thought.' She told herslf. She was dodging the people as if they were trying to knock her down. When attempting to dodge people, she bumped into someone.

"Oww... watch where your going..." a voice groaned. He stared at he and suddenly said, "You!"

She shot up in shock.

"You're okay?! Last time I saw you, you were seriously injured! But then again, you always did heal unusually fast." He whispered.

"Ummmm..." Alice said in confusion. "Do I know you?"

His eyes widened in disbelief. "It's only been 4 days! Wait...You're serious?"

She stared at him.

"It's me, Katsumi!" He said hopefully.

"You must've gotten the wrong person." She said she slowly backed away.

He grabbed her arm loosely to prevent her from running away. "It couldn't be. You're Alice, right? Of course you're Alice!" He said with disbelief.

"I'm Alice, but I don't think I'm the right Alice you're talking about. " She responded as she broke free from his grip.

"Hey Katsumi, You okay?" An older boy asked.

Katsumi turned to look at him and nodded, but when he turned to see Alice, she wasn't there.

 **Yipee! This is an accomplishment! Writing more than 1,000 words! My next chapter will be about 2,000 words. I guess I'm still a little scared about almost being kidnapped today when walkng my dog, so I'm going to stop here..Next chpter will be posted in around 1-2 weeks minimum.**

S0


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! So... it's been a while since I've last updated. Where was I? Pshhhh. I was in jail (aka, school) for the last 2-3-4 weeks. I've been doing several useless esays for Social Studies, and boy, am I glad that junks over.**

 **So, You guys asked a few questions, and here's my reply:**

 **Ichigo-chan3- Thank you so much for giving me a few tips! I will make sure to put them to great use.**

 **Frickenamazing- Fortunately, I'm okay. Just a bit of stress, and a few bruises here and there, but I'm Okay. I apologize for not updating in a while, I was just a bit over whelmed.**

 **Guest- Unfortunately, this story will not be a romance. If this story gets enough reviews, favs, and etc, I wil do a sequel WITH romance in it is all planned out.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story! I will reply to more reviews if we have any, if not, its 'kay.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own my respected characters.**

Chapter 2

As soon as the brunette's eyes were turned around, Alice quietly slipped away and merged in with the crowd. She glanced back, only to see that Katsumi wasn't there. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"For some reason, he seemed kind of familliar." She though to herself as she came to a stop. On the sign of a resturaunt, was a beautiful, magestic, flaming bird. She heard herself say one word unconsciously, "Kasai.." She shook her head ferociously to remove these confusing thoughts from her head. She stopped as soon as she heard db a loud commotion coming from the inside of the food store.

"Hey Natsu! Don't you think your eating too much? I need to pay my rent for this month!" A girl cried as she stared at a pink haired boy. Right next to him was a blue cat, calmly munching on a fresh fish.

'Iths been a vwile thinths I'th latht eathen vood." (It's been a while since I've eaten food) he said as he shoved his face with differsnt varieties of food. The girl cried in frustration as she counted the money in her purse, and mentally cursed to herself for agreeing to eat some food with the two.

"Why is it always me who pays for this?" She cried as she glared at the two who's appetites could eat a whole King's palace, maybe even all the food supply in Fiore.

They ignored her question and went on with their feast.

"Are you sure you're not going to eat anything?" Natsu asked as gobbled up a 3 foot pizza in one bite.

"I don't want to raise the bill..." she said as she heaved a deep sigh. Her eyes opened as wide as it could get and it seemed as if her eyes would pop out. "And you guys are finished eating!" She observed the 5 foot towers of dirty plates and mentally cried.

"Thanks for the food! I'm stuffed." Natsu said as he pat his over stuffed stomach.

"Aye sir!" The cat replied as he stared at his huge pile of fish bones. "I can't believe Lucy actuall agreed to pay for us."

She glared at them as she yelled/cried, "I never agreed to anything."

"Thank yo-" They said in unison, but stopped and stared at what seemed to be Lucy.

"Happy, do you see what I see?" He asked, not moving his head. He stared intensely at t th e blonde haired mage.

"Aye sir..." the cat replied, looking just as confused as he was.

"Wh-what?" She asked, eyeing them both suspiciously.

 ***stare***

She looked at them nervously. "What?"

Natsu pointed behind her, at Alice. "That girl has a Fairy Tail guild mark. I've never seen her before."

Lucy stared at Alice's arm, and her eyes grew larger as she observed he young teen. "You're right!"

The trio just sat there staring at the girl.

"Ummm. Do you want the bill now or...? A voice shyly asked.

Lucy turned around, thanked the girl, and looked at the check. "WHAT?! 100,000 JEWEL!?" She shouted out loud. ***cries*** "There goes my rent... I'm going to have to live in a cardboard box, and starve to death..." she continued to emphasize her over-reacted future possibilities as she handed over the last of her money.

"Hey, Lucy! We're leaving you!" The pink haired boy said as he placed his hands on his head and walked out of the resturaunt.

"Wait for me! Natsu!" She yelled as she gave the bill to the worker ad darted outjthe door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice walked away from the building, and fixed her eyepatch over her right eye - she had no idea why it was on her, but she had it on since she had it on when she woke up. She turned away from the resturaunt, where all the racket came from, and walked away.

"Wait! You! Girl with the eyepatch!" A voice called from behind her. She spun around to look behind her.

A pink haired boy and cat ran up to her. "Are you perhaps in Fairy Tail?" He asked as he stared at her guild mark."

She gave them a small, confused nod.

"Natsu! You left me! You meanie!" A blonde haired girl panted as she ran up them and paused for a moment to catch her breath.

She looked up, and saw the strange girl, with a Fairy Tail guild mark. "You're in Fairy Tail, right?"

She nodded again.

"Us too!" The blonde replied as she showed her Fair Tail mark on her hand, as did Happy and Natsu. "We probably shouldn't talk here." She said as she glanced around them.

Natsu nodded in agreement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(At Fairy Tail Guild)

"So, you're saying that you woke up in this guild AND you have amnesia?" Lucy asked as she slurped the rest of her strawberry milkshake.

Alice nodded. She was still confused as to why these strange people walked up to her and pratically dragged her to the guild.

"What's ***nomnom*** up with your ***chomp chomp*** cool eyepatch?" Happy, the blue cat asked as he munched on the raw fish Mira gave him. "Is your eye missing?"

Alice nervously stared at him as he excitedly stared at her. She shook her head and replied, "I actually have no clue why, but it feels oddly... I don't know... soothing somehow. I feel very comfortable with it on."

"So, you're new here, right?" Natsu asked, although the question was quite obvious. Alice nodded, once again. He

lit up in excitement. "Woah! Then that means it's your first time going on a mission! Let's go on one, all of us together!"

Lucy frowned. "Don't you think by you're pushing her too much? I mean... she only just came here." She noted.

"Pshhh. It should be fine, right Alice? You're curious about your power too, right?" Natsu asked as he pointed to the request board.

Alice hesitated, and then nodded. (So far, she seems like a robot, only knowing how to nod.)

"All right! Then, let's meet up here tomorrow morning!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"Mhmm." They agreed.

"Alice, you have nowhere to stay right? You can stay at my place then!" Lucy offered excitedly. Alice nodded in a way that said "thanks."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning...

"Morning Lucy, Alice!" Natsu happily greeted. "Guess what?"

He held up a mission flier.

"We're going to destroyed a dark guild." Natsu proudly announced. "And the pay is pretty good too! Lucy, you were complaining about rent yesterday, so I found an easy job that pays 100,000 Jewel!"

Lucy nodded but she had a confuzzled look on her face. "How'd you remember?" She asked as she stared at the flier. After all, he was shoving food into his mouth he previous day, too busy to pay attention.

He simply smiled and ignored the question. "We should get going! We should be able to kick their butts whithin minutes."

Alice nodded. She followed the older mages, but stopped to stare at something that looked like it was burning. She blinked, and the flame disappeared. She shrugged and kept walking.

They passed by several street vendors and merchants, and there was a roar coming from the crowd.

"Back off bas***d!" Some one shouted. There was a scream.

"What d'ya say to me, punk?"" The other said with a menacing glare. "Do you want me to make a nice shirt out of your skin?"

There was a loud **_Crash!_**

A raven haired, shirtless teenage-looking boy with a Fairy Tail symbol on his chest stood among the crowd with his hand clenched into a fist.

"You're annoying." He said as he casually walked past them, ignoring the fact that he just punched them in the gut.

"You.. bast**d." They both said in unison. They slowly rose to their feet and went into a stance that somewhat looked like they would fight.

"Tch. I have no time for you." He glared, obviously annoyed. He once again phnched them both in the stomach and walked away. "Great. Now I have to look for _them **again.**_ " He looked around, searching carefully. "They disappeared thanks to you two." He glared at them, and they 'tched' and walked away in differet directions.

"You're lucky I let you off." The staggering man glared, and walked off.

"Cowar- wait. NATSU! YOU TOOK ANOTHER S -CLASS MISSION!" He yelled.

"Crap," Natsu cursed. "An annoying _thing_ appeared."

He grabbed all three of them, and ran dragging the two mages and exceed along with him.

"Wait, Natsu! You never told me it was an S- class mission! Where did it even say that?" Lucy asked him with an angry expression.

"Heheh..." he chuckled. "It was on the back."

Natsu stopped running and turned to face the raven haired mage.

"I got specific orders from Master." The raven haired mage said. He glared at him.

"I have no time for you!" Natsu said as he released his three teammates, and grabbed Gray. "Let's go!"

Thus the four of them set off to claim their reward; after they defeated the dark guild.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Da*n you Natsu! Thanks to you, who knows what Erza going to do to me,"the shirtless boy said. They all shivered just by thinking about it.

"Who's that?" The raven haired boy asked as he pointed at the black haired girl.

"That's Alice. Alice, this is Gray." Lucy explained Alice's situation and Gray "patiently" listened.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," he awkwardly said.

Alice stared at him and nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, who's Erza?"

They all stared at her in shock. "She's a demon who once wiped out a whole town by herself! She's been known for badly injuring all who opposes her!" Natsu shouted as he drew a picture of her in the sand. Accoding to him, she was huge and had horns.

"When Natsu challenged her, she beat him to ashes in jus one hit!" Happy added.

Alice nervously stared at them. "Okay then..."

They soon arrived at th small town, located in a forest, which oddly had no rivers o any source of water. At least feom what they've seen.

As they entered the village, someone shouted, "The Fairy Tail mages are here!" Th ey all started to pour out of their littl huts. "They've come to help us!" The villagers flood them with their questions, mainly about helping them with the dark guild.

"So, you're the mages that have come to help us I assume?" And elderly man asked. "Pardon me, I'm Wakaji, the leader of this small town."

"Yes, we are. " Natsu replied. He showed them his guild mark.

"That's great. So, on your way here, you probably noticed that there's no water sources here, but there is one located just south from here. There's a guild that injured 4 people when they went to go get water. We antt you to get rid of them." He continued. "But be aware, they are very strong.

They nodded and made their way to the one and only river.

"Just how strong do you think they are?" Happy asked.

"It should be a piece of cake." Natsu replied. "I'm getting fired up just thinking about it!"

Pretty soon, they arrived at the river.

"Man, you guys are slow." A voice in the trees asked.

Whoosh

He jumped off of the tree and landed on his feet. He slowly stood up and revealed... brown hair and brown eyes. Katsumi...

 **All done! Took me a while, but I managed! Okay fine, there was supposed to be more to this chapter, but I'm saving that for the next chapter, just so I could get started faster and update faster. Well, that's all from me!**

 **Bye bye!**

 **Pineappleluvuh**


	4. Chapter 3

**"We are gathered here today to mourn for an author, Pineappleluvuh. She was young, creative (not), and kind to others. May she rest in peace."**

 ***Coffin closes, but stops***

 **"Hold it! I'm not about this crap! I'm still alive! A-L-I-V-E ! ALIVE! Sheesh... Now then, I'm so sorry for not updating quick enough. No, I am not dead. I just needed a break; Okay fine, well actually, my tablet charger broke and I was too lazy to go get another one. Well, why not use a computer? Well... let's just say hypothetically, a little girl was walking with a cup of water, tripped, and spilled it all over the computer. And no, it was not me."**

 **Anyways, once again, I apologize for the late update.**

 **Chapter 3**

A gentle breeze carassed the mages' faces as it was accompanied by a soft rustle of tree leaves and the snapping of branches.

"You're late!" A voice called out. "I was getting tired of waiting!"

He pushed himself off of the branch he perched himself on and landed with a soft thud. He seemed familiar to Alice, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Alice stared at him with bewilderment. She carefully examined him and opned her mouth to say something, but quickly stopped herself from saying anything unnecessary. He looke

d at her and smiled. "Hmmm... interesting..." He walked towards the mages.

I'm Katsuki. Nice to meet ya." He said with a smirk. He stared at her eyepatch. "You are probably Alice, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and..." He looked at the blue cat. "I presume. "

"Why am I the only one whose name you don't know?" Happy cried.

He walked towards Alice and wispered somthing in her ear. He turned around and stared at them. "This is interesting... Well, I'll see you again." and with that, he vanished.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Well, that was easy." Natsu said as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"A little _too_ easy if you ask me." Grey added

"Well, no one asked you!" Natsu muttered under his breath.

"What'd ya say, _flame brain?"_ Grey replied angrily.

"You heard me clear apparently, _Ice Princess."_

The two glared daggers at eachother as they walked away, somehow provoking eachother.

"Those two never change." Lucy sighed.

"Ahahahaha..." Wendy laughed nervously.

They looked ahead to see if the two old married couple were still at it, only to see them far ahead. "Wait for us!" Lucy yelled. "Come one Alice."

They sprinted ahead, but soon came to a halt once th he y saw Natsu and Grey.

"Why'd you leave u-" Lucy paused.

"What happened here?" Wendy asked as she glanced at the empty space.

The small village that had once been there was now in ruins. Broken pieces of wood were scattered on the floor, accompanied with some shattered glass. They tried their best to avoid the larger shards of glass, but they couldn't ignore the fact that blood was splattered everywhere. Oddly enough, there were no bodies to e seen.

"Damn it! " Natsu cursed. "We were just here, not too far away!" He punched a wall, which quickly toppled over.

"Umm... I'm going to go look for survivors." Wendy said.

"Wait! I'll go with!" Lucy said as she jogged up to her.

"Go straight and take a -" Alice paused. "Take a left and look for a rock with a panther on it." She said. Her eye turned white.

They thought nothing of it and went off to look for that specific rock.

"I- I'm going to investigate a little bit." Natsu said. He walked away.

"I'll go this way." Grey waved as he walked in the opposite direction.

A while later, there was a yell from afar. "Hey guys! Come here! Quick'"

'It's probably Lucy...' Natsu thought as he raced towards the cry.

The scattered mages soon met up, only to see Wendy, Lucy, and Carla tending an unfamiliar woman. She had a few minor scratches, a couple of bruises here and there, and a missing arm; she was covered in blood almost as if she had bathed in a pool of blood.

Stangely, she had a calm face, just for a split second, then she started sobbing.

"What happened here?" Grey asked as he low-key looked at her wounds.

"A guild..." She sobbed. "A mysterious person was hereand..." she sobbed some more. "And murdered everyone. I was hiiding under a pile of my neighbor's b no dies, then hid under this rock, too scared ro come out...

With a closer loo, she had bloodshot red eyes and a purple spot on her blue hair, which makes total sense since blood is red, but it was LIGHT purple.

"Do you know who did this?" Natsu asked.

The woman hesitated. "Icarus Masnor"

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Icarus Masnor, huh?" Natsu sighed. "Man, now this is a wild goose chase."

"A actually vording to that suspicious woman, -Oh snap... We didn't ask for her name!" Lucy said as she mentally cursed at herself for not asking for such important information. "Do we at least know what the village's name is?"

"I'm pretty sure we do. We still have this flier." Natsu said as he held up the request. He quickly skimmed over it. "And... it's not here... I could've sworn..."

The flier burst into flames.

"Natsu! Lucy yelled with frustration."

"Nice going flame brain." Grey said as he crossed his arms.

"I swear it wasn't me." He said with a serious facial expression.

"What!?" They said in unison.

"It wasn't me."

"Umm... Natsu san? May I ask you where you got the job request?" Wendy asked.

"I got it from a man 2 days ago with Happy when we went fishing."

"Natsu?... There was no one besides us then..." Happy nervously said.

"!? "

"Let's just worry about this later. We need to find Icarus Masnor." Lucy looked around. "Guys, where's Alice?"

XxxxxxxxxX

Alice wandered around the remains of the forest.

"Where is it?" She thought to herself. "Where is it?"

She ran around, searching behind bushes, inside trees, and under dead branches.

"Where!?" She yelled, then immediately covered her mouth. She looked aroun to see if anyon was around, then causiously ran around.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Someone laughed. "It's so funny to see you furiously look for the spot." He revealed himself. "Idiot!"

Alice stared at him.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you want you want, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Alice nodded.

"You are a human-tested experiment."

 **My fingers ar starting to cramp up... I guess it's what I get for typing on a tablet. I hope y ou enjoyed this chapter of Deadly Eyes! Please take some time to review, favorite, or follow. Do what you gotta do. Bye!**

 **~Pineappleluvuh**


End file.
